Distractions
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Beau joins the Cullen clan at college for the first time since he was turned into a vampire. But when the only condition is he can't spend every class with Edythe in it, Beau doesn't hesitate to take advantage of the perks that come with pretending to be an adult married couple going to college.


**So here is another Life and Death fanfic about Beau and Edythe and their adventures in college. It was an idea that I got stuck in my head so I decided to play it out and see where it went.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and if you do please Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

I tapped my pencil against my notebook rapidly, my knee bouncing along with it as I waited for the class I was in to end.

There was a sudden wave of calm washing over me and I knew immediately who it was. I growled – silent to the human ear – at Jessamine, who I could see grinning from the corner of my eye.

I knew I was getting on her nerves. Actually, I was getting on everyone's nerves, except Edythe's. But really, who could blame me? I'm still a fairly newborn vampire, going to a human college but my wife – _my mate –_ isn't in all my classes.

I was going crazy.

I knew exactly where she was too: the floor and room right above mine. I could sense her, feel her knee bouncing in time with mine. I gritted my teeth and started writing fast notes, the teacher noticing my odd behavior.

" _Beau?"_ I heard Edythe say in my mind. Her mind was always open to mine and I only opened my mind to others when she asked me to.

" _Yes?"_ I replied.

" _Are you ok? Class is almost over,"_ she told me in a comforting voice.

" _I know but this . . . I hate -"_ I couldn't find the words, so I let out a frustrated grunt, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

I could see her smile in my mind's eye and it instantly spread a smile across my face.

" _I feel the same way,"_ she told me softly.

I cleared my throat and pretended to write notes again, trying to keep the teachers attention off me.

" _What class is after this?"_ I asked her, knowing the History class I was in now was _finally_ ending soon.

" _English, with me and Archie."_

I sighed in relief hearing again that we had English together. Sure, Archie was in the class too, but he wasn't my mate.

I heard a giggle sneak out of Jessamine and I realized she was feeling my relief and soaking it in. Grinning, I watched and counted down with the clock ignoring the teacher's parting words.

 **Five. Four. Three. Two. One.**

A loud bell sound rang out and I quickly swept everything into my bag, standing briskly and making my way to Jessamine's desk.

"In a hurry, Beau?" she asked me in a teasing voice.

I didn't say anything but stared intently at her until she _finally_ got up from her desk and we walked down the rows of desks, and out the door.

As soon as I stepped through the threshold, a pair of arms slipped around my waist and I was encased with my mate's scent. My arms moved faster than they should have to wrap around her small frame and pull her tight against me.

"Is it too late to move you into all my classes?" I murmured, starting to walk us toward our English class.

She sighed sadly and nodded against my chest, turning her body so we were walking side by side.

"I'm afraid so. But we both agreed to do this, because it will help us both with the distance."

I groaned, hating the reminder of Carine's condition of me joining the 'kids' at college. . .

" _Carine can I talk to you?" I asked her after knocking on the office door._

" _Of course, Beau. Please come in."_

 _I walked into her office and stood in front of her desk waiting for her to finish writing. It didn't take her long to finish and look up at me curiously._

" _What can I do for you?"_

" _I heard that the others are going to Dartmouth and I want to go with them."_

 _Her eyebrows raised, and she licked her lips quickly, asking in a monotone voice, "And do you think you're ready to go to school with the others?"_

 _Clearing my throat, I answered, "I think I have been doing very well going out into town and being around humans. If Edythe is in all my classes and she stays by my side, I will be just fine."_

 _Instantly, she was shaking her head and my face fell._

" _I know you want Edythe to be in all your classes but if I agree to let you go with the others to college then you must agree to be in some classes without Edythe."_

 _I swallowed harshly and replied, "So I have to take some classes with the others instead?"_

 _Nodding Carine explained, "Yes. See, I understand very well that you want to be as close to Edythe as you can get, but distance is a good thing and will help you two. We all had to go through this, but I promise Beau that it will be worth it in the end."_

We arrived at English class and found a seat in the very back, Archie suddenly appearing in the desk in front of us.

"I'm glad today is just an introduction day," Edythe told me as we both took out new notebooks.

"Me too," I whispered, scoping the room quickly before pulling her chair next to mine.

Archie cleared his throat loudly and I growled low in my chest.

"Archie" Edythe warned.

He didn't react to our threats that I saw so I turned my contacted blue eyes on my wife.

" _Kiss me,"_ I told her in an almost demanding tone.

She turned to me slowly, but I could see the unmistakable glint of arousal in her eyes.

" _Should I?"_ even her mental voice was sarcastic but challenging.

" _Yes. To give me something to hold me over through this class,"_ I explained, my left hand reaching out to touch the back her hand.

She looked down at our hands before a gentle smile spread across her face and she looked back up at me.

"You have three minutes before the teacher comes in," Archie coughed in a concealed warning, "the rest of the students won't say anything."

That seemed to make up Edythe's mind as she leaned forward quickly and kissed me deeply.

I intertwined our fingers and ran my tongue over her bottom lip enticingly. Her mouth dropped open and I slid my tongue inside and over her own.

She whimpered into my mouth – _**a vampires-only can hear kind of whimper**_ – and I used my incredible speed to practically pull her to straddle my lap.

"One minute," Archie warned us.

My responding growl was a tad aggressive toward my brother, but I was grateful for the heads up.

" _Beau,"_ Edythe moaned in my head.

" _I_ _cannot_ _wait until we get home,"_ I answered, my right hand dropping to her thigh and squeezing tight.

Perks of pretending to go to college: first, not having to pretend we're siblings, second, being able to tell people we're married – so people know _**she's mine**_ and _**I'm hers**_ , and lastly, being able to live in a house alone together.

As our kissing intensified and my head tipped to the side to invade more of her soft mouth, my awesome vampire hearing alerted me of the door opening.

I abruptly pulled away from Edythe and set her back on her chair. I could hear the noise of displeasure leave her throat and it brought a smile to my face.

" _I know, my love. Soon,"_ I promised.

She nodded and we both turned in time to announce we were here for attendance.

"You guys are giving me whiplash," Archie muttered under his breath low enough so only we could hear.

"Shut up, Archie," Edythe snarled.

He chuckled and turned his attention to his notebook.

I lifted our still intertwined hands and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled gently at me and mirrored my move before we both focused on writing notes for the class.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by after Edythe's kiss in English class. After that class ended, I went to Sciences with Eleanor, then Business with Royal and finally Psychology with Edythe and Jessamine. When the final bell for the day went off, I jumped out of my seat and pulled Edythe up with me.

She laughed at my antics but followed eagerly as we practically ran from the building and to my Ferrari F430. I opened the passenger door, inhaling sharply when her lips brushed over my cheek on her way down and I waited until she was seated before loping over to my side, sliding into the seat.

"In a hurry?" she laughed.

Growling low in my throat I simply answered, "Of course not."

The car started with a purr and with a quick swivel of my head – noticing briefly that my blue contacts had melted away and left my topaz eyes – I backed out before speeding out of the parking lot.

"You seem tense," she commented nonchalantly, her left hand reaching over the gearshift and barely running her fingertips over my arm.

I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my mouth to kiss the inside of her wrist.

"Perhaps a little. I know Carine said that the distance would help but . . . today was hard – harder than expected."

I heard her sigh and turned to look at her, giving her the same dazzling stare that she's given me in the past.

"What?" I asked.

"Just feeling a relieved you feel the same," she softly told me.

I smiled tenderly and kissed the inside of her wrist again. I pressed a little harder on the gas pedal, flying down the street toward our home, knowing Edythe would warn me of any cops on the way.

I pulled into our driveway and we both hopped out of the car, meeting each other at the front. I reached down and pulled her up in my arms, so her upper body was hovering over my head and her legs wrapped around my chest.

" _Beau, inside,"_ she moaned in my head and I started walking toward our front door but not before lunging upward and kissing her deeply.

My eyes didn't have to be open or focused to walk down the sidewalk or up the stairs to the front door. I shoved her against the door and my hand fished quickly in my pocket for my keys.

" _There's nobody nearby,"_ she assured me, " _you don't have to move so human."_

So, I stopped moving so human.

Using the vampiric speed that I enjoyed I unlocked, opened, closed, and relocked the door before rushing us upstairs.

Edythe ran her tongue over my bottom lip and I couldn't help the moan that left me as I opened my mouth and let her tongue invade.

I stopped and leaned against the wall, letting her hair form a curtain around our faces. I sucked on her tongue and swallowed the whimper that escaped her mouth because of it.

Her legs loosened around my chest and she slid down a little, effectively grinding her soft, warm center over my hard, aching cock.

Groaning, I moved off the wall – our centers grinding, the motion sending shivers down both our spines – and continued toward the master bedroom. Correction **–** _our_ bedroom.

" _Your going at the speed of a human again,"_ she chided in a flirtatious tone.

" _Maybe I want to take my time with you,"_ I countered opening our bedroom door and walking us both inside before slamming it closed.

I shoved her tongue back into her mouth, mine closely following and running over her canines, a _very_ sensitive spot for us vamps.

She let out a growl into my mouth and I grinned against her lips before dropping her on the bed, watching her bounce.

My eyes inched up then down her body enticingly, and my throat constricted at the sight, so I swallowed down the lump it caused.

"You're so beautiful," I complimented in a whisper.

Her eyes softened, and she sat up to run her hands up my sides and underneath my shirt.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome," she replied, moving to her knees and pushing my shirt up my body and letting it drop to the floor.

Her hands trailed down my now bare chest slowly, feeling every ripple of muscle.

I grabbed her face between both hands and leaned down to kiss her intensely, shoving my tongue into her mouth to twirl around hers.

Her hands stilled on my pecs and she raised higher on her knees, bringing our faces closer together. I could feel her nails sink into my skin, but I only groaned at the pleasure the sting brought.

I slid my hands from her face and grabbed the front of her shirt, ripping it completely down the middle and exposing her skin.

Edythe abruptly pulled back, so I moved my lips to her neck to begin slowly kissing and sucking on the skin.

"I liked . . . that shirt," she panted, her right hand making its way into my hair.

I shrugged and placed my hand in the valley between her bra-covered breasts and gave her a push. She fell back on the bed but never took her eyes off me. I crawled over her and leaned down to give her a breathless kiss before kissing down her neck, across her collarbone, down to her chest. I kissed the swell of her left breast before kissing the point of her nipple through the bra.

"Beau," she whimpered.

I grinned at the desperation in her voice and my teeth grabbed the middle of her bra before yanking on it hard. The loud _snap_ was unmistakable, and I threw the ruined fabric to the side, peering down at her now exposed chest.

Capturing her eyes with mine, I leaned down and took a pointed nipple into my mouth and began sucking hard.

Her head tipped back, and a loud moan echoed throughout the room. Both hands made their way into my hair and her fingers tugged at the strands.

I nipped at her nipple before I moved to the other, sucking it just as hard. My left hand slid up her body slowly and I cupped her left globe in my hand, fondling the mound and tweaking the nipple.

I let go of her nipple with a pop, so I could pull back and stare at her while my right hand moved up her body to cup the abandoned globe, fondling both breasts attentively.

She stared at me with heavy lidded eyes, her pupils so dilated you could only see a small ring of gold, and her lips slightly parted while small moans escaped her mouth.

Leaning back down, I started to kiss a path down her stomach stopping at the waistband of her pants. I quickly undid the button with my teeth and with excruciating slowness pulled down the zipper. Nosing the top of her underwear down I took a dep breath, inhaling her heady scent.

I heard her whimper and she tried pushing my head down using her grip on my hair. I growled and raised myself on my hands and knees above her. I kissed her deeply, steadying myself on my knees and reached with both hands to pull her pants and underwear down her long legs.

Detaching our lips, I scooted down the bed, yanking her shoes, socks and underthings off both ankles and chucking them across the room, leaving her utterly naked on the bed.

"You're a goddess," I breathed, my right hand wrapping around her ankle and lifting it to my mouth, so I could kiss it lightly.

Her eyes darkened, and both her arms reached out to me, beckoning.

I wanted to fall into her arms but there was something I needed to do first. I started placing kisses on her ankle, making my way down slowly before I dropped to my knees; then my stomach between her spread thighs.

Edythe moved up on her elbows to watch me. Her eyes were blown wide, a sliver more of gold visible with her blown pupil.

"What are you doing?" she asked fiercely.

"What does it look like?" I responded quickly before lunging forward to latch my lips over her clit.

Edythe and I let out load simultaneous moans and I didn't hesitate to start licking her pussy with earnest, touching every part of her glistening mound.

I started a quick pace of licking her from top to bottom, the tip of my tongue brushing her hard clit with every pass.

She keened above me, one of her hands threading through my brown hair to tug me closer while the other tore into the bed comforter.

I latched my lips onto her clit again, sucking hard while I moved my hand up the bed to sink two fingers inside her. Wasting no time, I began thrusting my fingers in and out of her while licking up and down her pussy lips with vigor.

Her fingers tugged sharply at my hair, but I refused to be pulled away. When she tugged on my hair again I snarled against her soft skin, catching her clit between my teeth and giving it a small bite.

She whimpered, and I could hear her soft voice over the pounding in my ears.

"Please Beau . . . I _need_ you."

" _I want your thick cock inside me, I don't want to wait anymore,"_ her mind finished her sentence, sending images through my head of what she wanted.

I snarled against her flesh again but followed it by swiping my tongue over her a few more times. I didn't want to stop licking her delicious pussy, but my mate needed something.

 _Needed me._

I sat up, slowly pulling my fingers from her warm sheath and immediately sticking them in my mouth to suck the juice from them.

While Edythe watched with heavy lust lidded eyes, I stood from the bed to shuck my jeans off. My boxers followed quickly, and I watched her eyes trace down my body until she was staring at my cock.

I didn't need Archie's ability to see the future. I saw my mate's mouth drop open, her tongue wetting her lips enticingly and that motion told me she wanted to suck my cock.

Refusing to give her the chance to move, I pounced on top of her in a flash. I grabbed her wrists tightly in both my hands, pinning them to the bed.

She pouted and lifted her head to nip my neck in retaliation. I grinned at the sting and waited for the comment I knew was coming.

"I wanted to suck on you," she told me, a sad teasing tone to her voice.

"Maybe later," I answered half-heartedly, abruptly sealing my mouth over hers. I lowered my hips and rubbed the hard ridge of my cock between her lower lips, making her moan against my mouth.

I let go of one of her wrists, reaching down to steady my cock against her entrance. With a slight shift, just the tip had slipped inside her. When Edythe whimpered at the feeling of my tip finally entering her body, I took advantage and slipped my tongue inside her mouth.

My free hand gripped her hip and with one smooth thrust I was fully inside my mate. Our mouths broke apart, both of us letting out low groans.

I buried my face in her neck, starting to kiss and nip the skin, while my hips started slowly pulling out and pushing back inside the heat of her body.

Her free hand clawed at my neck before sinking in to my hair. Her little moans were right next to my ear, making my hips move faster.

I scraped my canines against her neck and her body shivered at the movement, despite my consistent pounding. Sinking my sharp teeth into her delicate neck, I quickened the pace of my hips.

Edythe let out a loud scream; her head tilting back farther as my teeth sunk deeper.

Slipping my teeth from her neck, I raised myself onto my hands hovering above her. I pulled out of her, leaving just the tip in. When her hips started shifting under me impatiently I flashed my arms under her knees and raised them high.

When her legs were draped over my shoulders, I slid back inside her. Her back arched and her head flailed when I finally stilled.

"So much deeper this way," I moaned, beginning a quick cadence of thrusting in and out.

Both of her hands found their way to my hair, fingers tangling in the strands. She pulled my head down and kissed me deeply, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I moaned into her mouth and picked up the pace of my thrusting, the bed shaking under my movements. I could feel the walls of her cunt clench tightly around me, so I began to piston my hips even faster, trying to push her over the edge.

" _Beau! Please, I'm so close!"_ I heard her voice echo loudly in my head.

Gritting my teeth, I picked up my pace, balancing on my knees and placing both hands flat on the bed. The bed started to hit against the wall loudly, the paintings hanging there were shaking with every _thump_.

She let out a loud moan, her hips rising to meet mine with every downward stroke. I leaned down and kissed her deeply, nipping her bottom lip to draw out a drop of blood. Licking up the blood, I moved my head to the crook of her neck and buried my face in her soft flesh.

When I knew she was almost to the brink of her orgasm, my hips were blurring at the speed they pounded into my mate.

Edythe's moans got louder, her sharp nails digging into the back of my neck. Her breath quickened, her back arched high off the bed and the walls of her cunt fluttered around my cock at her approaching climax.

"Come for me," I growled the demand, my teeth scraping the side of her neck.

A few more deep thrusts had her coming hard around me, her walls clenching me so tightly it was hard to move.

She let out a loud scream and her head tilted back so I gave into the urge to sink my teeth into her neck, breaking the delicate skin.

I slowed the pace to give her time to come down from her high, carefully pulling my teeth from her neck. I gave the fresh mark a soft kiss, lapping at the blood streaks that stained her skin.

Suddenly, in a blur of movements I was laying on my back and she was straddling my lap, my still hard cock remained buried inside her. She met my gaze and while our eyes were locked, she slowly began to lift her hips before settling back down.

I couldn't help the groan that rumbled in my throat and chest as I tipped my head back against the sensations.

She started with a slow pace at first, both of her hands bracing against my chest. Then every other thrust downward she started to rotate her hips and grind against me.

I gripped her hips tightly and started moving her faster in my lap. I could feel the tingle start in my abdomen and I knew it wouldn't take me long to reach my orgasm.

Edythe leaned over me and latched our mouths together. I couldn't help groaning when she slid her tongue into my mouth, tangling with mine. As our mouths disconnected I sat up both up and took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking it hard.

She grabbed the back of my head and held me in place, her hips starting to move harder in my lap. Her pace started to quicken, and the bed started to shake loudly hitting against the wall.

" _Are you going to come for me?"_ I heard her ask in my mind.

I growled and switched nipples, sucking this one harder than the last. My hands gripped her hips tighter as I tried to move her faster.

She pushed me down, my mouth releasing her nipple with a pop as I was forced down. Her hips started to jerk faster in my lap, her hips moving like a blur much like mine had been earlier. I could feel my abdomen tighter further and I knew I was close to coming.

She clenched her pussy around me again as she moved, the walls sucking me in tighter. Her fingertips flicked across my nipples, sending shivers through me. She leaned down and kissed my neck seductively, mimicking my earlier move and scraping her teeth against my flesh.

" _Come for me,"_ she said in my head again, a sultry tone in her voice.

I couldn't resist such a demand from my mate.

With a loud shout and my fingers sinking deeper into her hips, I thrust inside her as far as I could go and stilled deep inside her body.

I felt her teeth sink into my neck and she clenched her pussy around me again, so I had no choice but to shoot my cum deep inside her body. She growled against my throat and I involuntarily thrust into her again.

Her teeth slid carefully out of my neck, but she didn't move off my lap. She buried her face against the junction between my neck and shoulder and laid there.

We panted quietly, our bodies cooling as we laid there. I leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you," I told her softly.

She lifted her head from her spot and gave me a soft smile.

"I love you too," she replied, lowering to kiss me gently.

I lifted her off my lap, slipping myself from her, before laying her down next to me. She scooted closer and laid her head on my chest, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against my side.

We laid there quietly, soaking in each other's presence as we relaxed in bed for the rest of the day, preparing to do it all over again tomorrow.


End file.
